Prawie jak Fiona
by Zorano
Summary: Marshall prześladuje go nie tylko na jawie, ale także poza nią. Niektórzy zrobią wszystko byleby tylko uprzykrzyć innym życie!


Tytuł: _Prawie jak Fionna, czyli niewinna przeprawa przez krzaki_

Autor: _Zorano (Zor4no)_

Seria: _Prawie...  
_

Beta: _Brak_

Fandom:_ Pora na Przygodę!_

Pairing: _Marshall/Balonowy_

Ostrzeżenia: _slash (bez scen)_

Disclaimer: _Nie czerpię z tego żadnych korzyści, cóż, bywa i tak..._

Sumary: _Marshall prześladuje go nie tylko na jawie, ale także poza nią. Niektórzy zrobią wszystko byleby tylko uprzykrzyć innym życie!_

– – –

N/A1: _Miałam ten tekst na komputerze już w maju, ale pomyślałam "niech z tydzień odleży, to sobie go później na czysto dopieszczę" i zapomniałam o tym aż do września, po czym radośnie wzięłam się do roboty... i zmieniłam wszystko. Potem znów zostawiłam do odleżenia (bo zawsze tak robię) i jak widać mamy już październik. _

_Powiedzmy, że skończyłam.  
_

* * *

**Prawie jak Fionna**

(czyli niewinna przeprawa przez krzaki)

* * *

Cukierek w biało-czerwone paski błyszczał w świetle lamp.

Trzy krople - pomyślał Balonowy poprawiając okulary ochronne.

(Kap...)

Minął już drugi tydzień od feralnego dnia w którym ten paskudny krwiopijca go zaatakował. Marshall był taki nieokrzesany!

(Kap...)

Jak on w ogóle śmiał go ugryźć?

- To przecież wampir, - wymruczał, - co innego miałby zrobić?

Wszystko inne było zwykłą nadinterpretacją umysłu zmęczonego odcięciem od laboratorium, o! Ni mniej, ni więcej. Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myśli?

(Kap...)

Właśnie! Jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że wampir go po-pocałował? To przecież takie głupie. Obaj są facetami. Nawet Marshall nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego, nie ważne jak sfrustrowany by był. Jeśli miałby kogoś pocałować to na pewno wybrałby jakąś dziewczynę.

(Kap...)

Ka-bum!

W kłębach zielonkawego dymu cukierek zapuścił nóżki, zeskoczył z blatu i schował się pod szafką. Balonowy zakaszlał i pomachał ręką próbie uzyskania większej widoczności.

- Cholera! To wszystko jego wina!

...

Jeśli ma pozbyć się robali i kontynuować eksperyment musi zdobyć kilka kropli wody z Sennego Stawu. Zważając na jego dzisiejsze problemy z, hmm, koncentracją może nawet więcej niż kilka. Cóż, zdecydowanie _musi_ to zrobić jeszcze _zanim_ cukierkowe odpowiedników karaluchów, które przypadkiem stworzył, postanowią skolonizować jego laboratorium. Jeśli się teraz wycofa zamiast kilku malutkich robaczków będzie się musiał pozbyć usytuowanej pod szafką z chemikaliami małej wioski.

Westchnął i wrócił do przedzierania się przez wijące, próbujące go zatrzymać krzaki... Dlaczego nie poprosił o pomoc Fionny? Mogłaby wyrąbać te zarośla swoim mieczem, to byłoby o niebo szybsze!

- Książę?

Och! Ekstra! Balonowy nie miał teraz czasu na załamanie nerwowe, omamy wzrokowe, słuchowe, czy jakiekolwiek inne.

- Hej, hej! Czekaj!

Domniemany omam zeskoczył z drzewa, na którym najwyraźniej wcześniej przysypiał. Na policzku miał odciśniętą fakturę kory i wyglądał niemal rozkosznie, emanując niewinnością i rozespaniem.

To oczywiście główny dowód na to, że jest omamem.

Marshall nie posiadał żadnej z tych cech. Nie był rozespany, ani rozkoszny, a opcja, że był niewinny w ogóle nie istniała. Stale czujny, zadziorny i z tymi wszystkimi _Cukiereczku_ i _Hej, Słodziutki_, jakby chciał sprawdzić jak daleko może się posunąć zanim doprowadzi Balonowego do ostateczności - taki właśnie był Marshall.

Czarnowłosy dogonił go i starł z brody strużkę śliny.

Zaślinił się.

Obrzydliwe.

Och, no cóż, może to jednak mógł być on.

- Więc, - wampir roztarł kark i ziewnął odsłaniając wszystkie zęby, - co tu robisz?

- Idę.

- A gdzie konkretnie?

Balonowy kątem oka zauważył, że Król wampirów wygląda jakby był, uch, skrępowany? Co do diabła?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

Wampir znów potarł kark, a potem jeszcze potargał sobie włosy i to _naprawdę_ wyglądało jak skrępowanie. Balonowy zmrużył oczy uważnie _nie_patrząc w stronę wampira. Takie zachowanie naprawdę nie było w stylu Marshalla. Nie żeby Balonowy zwracał na jego zachowanie najmniejszą uwagę, oczywiście. W życiu! Wcale go to nie obchodzi! To nie jego sprawa.

- Potrzebuję wody z Sennego Jeziora. Na szkodniki. - wyjaśnił mimo wcześniejszej uwagi.

Wampir zatrzymał się.

- Och.

Och? Co za och, do diabła?! Książę również przystanął oglądając się na towarzysza.

A ten znów potarł kark. Serio, Marshall? Serio?

- O co ci znowu chodzi?

Czarnowłosy zerknął w lewo i drgnęły lekko drgnął mu kącik ust. No! To wreszcie było zachowanie typowe dla Marshalla. Teraz powie coś bezkonkurencyjnie nie na miejscu i zachowa się jakby Balonowy go potrzebował z czymś jak _co byłby ze mnie za król, gdybym nie pomagał pięknym damom w potrzebie?_ Wrrr!

- Bo, wiesz... Senne Jezioro jest tam.

Balonowy spojrzał we wskazany kierunek, a krzaki... krzaki rosły tam jakby bardziej. Pomijając, że było to niemal w przeciwnym kierunku, niż ten w którym dotąd zmierzał. Marshall tylko wyciągnął swoją gitarę basową (Na wszystkie słodkości! Skąd?!) i zamachnął się nią ścinając część krzaków. Następne rozstąpiły się jakby z obawy.

- Wasza Wysokość...

Skłonił się przesadnie i książę wyminął go szybko nie dając czasu na jakikolwiek komentarz o biednych zagubionych księżniczkach z zerową orientacją w terenie. Prychnął, i bez tego Marshall promieniował typowym dla siebie samozadowoleniem. Jeśli się odezwie Balonowy nie omieszka zaatakować jego twarzy wcześniej wspomnianym instrumentem. Albo gałęzią. Albo czymkolwiek innym. Zresztą to niekoniecznie musiałaby być twarz, bo Marshall był _całkowicie_ do bani.

Kiedy doszli na brzeg był już prawie przekonany, że całe skrępowanie wampira było wymysłem.

O ile on cały nim nie był, oczywiście.

...W każdym razie Marshall w dalszym ciągu promieniował samozadowoleniem (tak jak zawsze) i zdawał się czerpać wyjątkową radość z oburzenia Balonowego (też jak zawsze). Dobra, mara ewidentnie odeszła, zastąpiona przez tego pełnowymiarowego gnojka.

- Więc... - zaczął Marshall.

- Więc? - Powtórzył wolno marszcząc z irytacją brwi.

Wampir przekręcił się na plecy przesuwając się powoli ponad powierzchnią wody i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by spojrzeć, jak książę ostrożnie napełnia fiolkę płynem. Włosy zamoczyły mu się w wodzie i Balonowy zastanowił się mimo woli, czy powinien powiedzieć mu, że jest ździebko trująca i nie powinien się w niej moczyć. Wampir wydawał upajać się sytuacją, więc szybko mu przeszło. A niech sam sobie sprawdzi jakie będą konsekwencje, Balonowy ograniczy się do zanotowania wniosków.

- Chciałbyś to kontynuować? - spytał wampir, zdaniem księcia, całkowicie od czapy. Potarł nasadę nosa. Wytrzyma. Jest jak liść unoszący się na wodzie. Ugh... Czy to nie jest czasem to co Marshall właśnie robi?

Wampir rozciągnął tak, że w wodzie miał już nie tylko włosy, ale też podeszwy butów, i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który powodował gęsią skórkę. Nawet koszula mu się trochę obsunęła ukazując kawałek brzucha, chociaż akurat to nie miało _żadnego_ znaczenia.

- Hm?

Wampir uśmiechnął się bardziej diabolicznie, jakby czytał mu w myślach (Balonowy wciąż nie mógł całkowicie wykluczyć tej opcji i obiecał sobie, że kiedyś dogłębnie zbada ten temat, wykona masę eksperymentów i podsumuje rozległą pracą, której streszczenie będzie miało co najmniej dwieście stron) albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zauważył jego spojrzenie. Różowowłosy na wszelki wypadek odwrócił wzrok i zajął się _swoimi sprawami_.

Ile wody powinien nabrać? Jedna fiolka powinna wystarczyć, prawda? No, przecież nie rozleje całej, nie jest _aż tak_ nieporęczny!

- Zastanawiam się, czy jesteś zainteresowany kontynuacją naszej poprzedniej _rozmowy_.

Jego ton jasno wskazywał o której rozmowie mówi. O ile można było w ogóle _to_ nazwać rozmową.

- Ugryzłeś mnie, co jeszcze chciałbyś zrobić? - warknął książę.

Wampir przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a po chwili rozpromienił się jak choinka. Balonowy zamarł. _Och, nie._ Było źle? Nie, chwila, inne pytanie.. _Jak bardzo_ było źle?

- Kurcze, ty jesteś bardziej nieświadomy niż Fionna!

- Co? - wykrztusił, przeklinając się w duchu za tą nutkę paniki w głosie. Po prostu... Nagle zrobiło się baaardzo niepokojąco. Marshall naprawdę wyglądał na _jeszcze bardziej_ zadowolonego niż zwykle i bóg jeden wie, o co mogło mu chodzić.

- Ni~ic - zaintonował czarnowłosy wesoło. - Może pobawię się jeszcze trochę, zanim dorośniesz.

- O co ci chodzi?! - warknął odzyskując rezon. Giń albo walcz, jak mówią.

Marshal wyprostował z uśmiechem godnym Kota z Cheshire zmienił się w to czarne coś i pogalopował przez krzaki zostawiając Balonowego samego. Zmrużył zirytowany oczy. Kiedy wracał nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, że krzaki ustępowały mu z drogi, jakby wyczuwając, że jego złość mogłaby obrócić się przeciwko nim. Umysł naukowca, ot co! Kto wie co mógłby im zrobić wykorzystując tylko to co znajdzie pod ręką?

_Och, cóż..._ - Balonowy uśmiechnął się – _Ciekawe jaką będzie miał minę, kiedy zorientuje się, że woda zabarwiła mu włosy na turkusowo._

* * *

_N/A2: __Na początku "Prawie na śmierć" wcale nie miało mieć kontynuacji, było po prostu "czymś, co napisałam którejś nocy" i tak miało zostać. Ale potem byłam _w nastroju___ i cóż... tak wyszło. Cheee... Zastanawiam się, czy kiedyś najdzie mnie, żeby dodać w tym temacie coś jeszcze.  
_


End file.
